Some Secrets Should Stay Secret
by Katie-Phan
Summary: A few days after the lab accident, Danny wakes up in the middle of the night to hear his parents fighting... [Set before the show started] [First Oneshot] {Cover Art Made By kagstar on Deviantart}
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

A/N

This was just an idea that I had for a oneshot, and I'm sorry that it's short, but hopefully it's worth it!

This is after the lab accident, and before the season even fully started. You'll see what I mean with that as you read.

Now... Enjoy this oneshot!

* * *

 **Some Secrets Should Stay Secret…**

* * *

After the portal accident, Danny's parents were worried. Tucker and Sam wouldn't say a word of what happened, and Danny was never the same after it.

It was only a couple days after the accident when Danny woke up and heard his parents fighting about something in the lab. He woke up groggy, and he tried shaking the sleep out of his mind.

It was surprising to him that he was still in his bed, since the last couple of nights he woke up underneath it. He had no idea how he ended up underneath there. He even tried recording himself asleep, but the video made no sense.

It was like he went through the bed. And that was impossible. Or was it?

Danny started noticing weird occurrences after the portal accident. He didn't even know if he was dreaming when he supposedly woke up and had a whole new makeover. It's not like his hair can just change colors quickly and his eyes would glow. That was just not natural.

Sam and Tucker didn't even talk about it at all. Whenever he would try to bring it up, they quickly changed the subject.

He quickly got out of bed and tiptoed down the stairs, trying to not alert anyone to his sneaking around. Mainly he just wanted to avoid his nosey sister, who got even more nosier after the accident…

He stubbed his toe on the door frame, and he let out a silent gasp. He tried to grab it in the dim lighting, but his hand went _through_ his foot. Danny didn't want to believe it. He thought it was a trick of the light,

He was debating if he should tell his parents what he thought was happening to him. He was so close to telling them yesterday, but then something else came up with one of their friends from college, whoever that was.

After the throbbing in his foot went away, he continued his way to the entrance of the lab. As he walked closer, he could make out some of their words, and he could tell it was a very heated argument. Danny being Danny wanted to know what it was about, especially if it was about his grades.

"-don't care-!"

"-But, Maddie-" There was a bang from down in the lab, as if somebody banged something down.

"This is Danny that we're talking about here!" He stood at the entrance to the lab now, and he put his head around the corner, trying to see where they were, and quickly whipped his head back.

Dad had his back to him, but his Mom was facing him, and he thought that she saw him for a second, but their conversation kept on going.

"If this happens again because of you, we are through! None of this ghost junk even works!"

It took Danny a second to remember what that was even about, and when he did, he stifled his gasp. The day of the accident, his mom was out of the house, and Sam and Tucker decided to come over and hang out. His dad said that he didn't care about what they did, and if they found any ghosts to hollar at him. Usually, he wasn't allowed in the lab without parental supervision, but they snuck in anyways.

They were looking at all of the inventions before Sam suggested anything about the portal, and Danny, wanting to impress went in it and pressed the stupid button…

By the time Danny got back out of his memories, he had only moments to realize that his parents were coming out of the lab. He realized that he had nowhere to go and hide. He didn't have enough time to move, so he closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening.

 _Please don't let them see me… Please!_

He heard his mom storm past him, with his dad in tow, calling out to her. He heard a distant door slam from upstairs, and listened as his dad entered the kitchen, opened up the fridge, and left the house.

He stood up against the wall, not believing that he wasn't caught, and tried to slow his breathing down.

He opened up his eyes and almost screamed. He couldn't see himself at all. He could tell he was leaning up against the wall, but he couldn't see himself doing it. He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes again, willing himself to become visible. When he opened up his eyes, he saw himself and he let his sigh of relief escape, but when he was on his way to his room, he saw a flash of orange hair zoom around a corner.

He knew it wasn't his mom, so the only option was his sister. He crept up the stairs until he was at the corner. He stopped breathing momentarily, and quickly whipped his head around. Jazz let out a scream, and Danny quickly put his hand around her mouth.

She ripped her head away and harshly whispered. "What are you doing?"

Danny squirmed from the look in her eyes. "I could ask you the same question!"

Jazz's eyes narrowed. "I asked you first!"

They had a silent stare showdown. Danny quickly lost, but he retaliated with his words. "It's none of your business what I'm doing! I have a right to do anything in this house!"

He stormed past her and quickly ran up the last few steps to his room. He pushed the door open and closed it with a bang. Danny winced and mentally berated himslef for not thinking. He hoped his mom was still fuming from the argument that she didn't notice it. Or better yet, she was already asleep.

The argument…. He totally forgot about it. With everything that happened with Jazz and him disappearing, it slipped his mind. But now sitting in his room waiting for sleep, his mind chose to only think of that.

He was slowly coming to a conclusion on what the argument was about, when he heard someone outside his door. He heard them sigh and walk up the rest of the stairs. Ever since the accident, he could hear a lot better than before.

The accident was one of the things he mind kept on going back to.

Now the argument would be another.

He sat there for a good ten minutes before it clicked. His parents were arguing about him! They were arguing about that stupid portal accident! Now it made more sense!

And his parents were very close to getting a divorce from it… His mind went down a dark path and thought about all of the bad things that could happen because of the accident.

Plus him adding onto that with what he knew was happening to him? They were sure to split.

It was then and there that he decided that he would never tell his parents anything about what was happening to him because of the accident. He vowed that under no circumstances would it happen.

With that cheerful thought, Danny slipped into a deep sleep, but not before a blue mist came out of his mouth.

That was a whole other mystery for another time...

* * *

 _Most likely never to be continued..._

* * *

A/N

So... What did you think of that?

Again, I'm sorry that it's short, but that's all I could think of...


	2. I'm sorry guys

**I... I have a confession to make.**

 **I have cancer.**

 **I'm sorry for not telling you guys, but it's not looking so good. I'm deciding to give away my FanFiction account to someone who I trust with all my heart. She's been with me through all of this, and she even wrote some of it.**

 **They say I have until the end of the year to live, and I don't want to keep you guys hanging forever. I'm sorry for all of you who want me to continue with my stories, but I'm just not able to.**

 **My friend's account is** _CalypsoKatMinx_ **. She will have full ownership of my stories and I hope you'll go and support her, as she will be reposting some of my stories with more details to it.**

 **This is it guys... It's the end of the road for my writing career and I'm glad you were all with me.**

 **By the way, I posted this message on ALL of my stories so the word gets out to all of you loyal people. I'll miss you all**

 **-Katie**


End file.
